<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Brilliantly Shiny Surprise by asllapiscu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970514">A Brilliantly Shiny Surprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/asllapiscu/pseuds/asllapiscu'>asllapiscu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Build</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Pokemon, Banjou and Sento go shiny hunting, Banjou is whipped don't tell anyone, M/M, Mandy wanted Sinnoh region so here u go gen 4 lovers, Pokemon AU, but it's okay Sento is too, happy birthday Misora lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:48:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/asllapiscu/pseuds/asllapiscu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Banjou and Sento work together to find the perfect pokemon for their favorite champion. The problem? Banjou doesn't know anything about shiny hunting and Sento has to slack off work to help him (except not really). </p>
<p>A tiny Pokemon/Sinnoh AU with our favorite Build trio.</p>
<p>(commission for alienmandy_@twt !!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Banjou Ryuuga &amp; Isurugi Misora, Banjou Ryuuga/Kiryuu Sento, Isurugi Misora &amp; Kiryuu Sento</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Brilliantly Shiny Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>oh man how long has it been since I've written ryusen TOO LONG i've missed these fools. and i ADORE pokemon so this was just perfect. I hope you have as much fun reading this as I did writing it! </p>
<p>thank you so much again Mandy for commissioning me &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ryuga could feel his lungs on fire as he ran through Eterna Forest, looking for a particular pokemon. He didn’t think it’d be this hard—his trainer days seem like a cake walk in comparison to this. Maybe it was because he didn’t really pay attention to the other pokemon around him when he was building up his team; he has a specific style, after all. It’s a no brainer he didn’t notice any other types around him if they didn’t pique his interest. This is so <em> annoying. </em></p>
<p>He stops by a large tree and takes the opportunity to rest. <em> Running around blind will get you nowhere! </em> He can hear Sento say in his head. Ryuga can’t help but smile at that, a blooming sensation taking over in his chest. If Sento were here right now, he’d just call Ryuga’s strategy reckless and a waste of energy. <em> How are you supposed to find what you’re looking for without any proper research? </em> Ryuga scoffs at the imaginary Sento, because <em> of course </em> the lead researcher of Sinnoh would say something like that.</p>
<p>Fine, fine. Ryuga reaches for his bag and begins digging through it, looking for his pokedex. When he flips it open, he scrolls down the list of pokemon names, looking for… there! He clicks open the entry, and does his best to read it over, but he squints at the screen. He actually wishes Sento were here right now, because he’s much better at pokemon hunting than Ryuga is.</p>
<p>Not that he’d admit that out loud, though. Being a member of the Elite Four means he can’t easily show weakness, especially to any rivals. They may be in different fields now, but Ryuga still considers Sento his greatest rival.</p>
<p>That’ll never change.</p>
<p>He sighs and hovers over the <em> location </em> setting on the entry, and zooms in on the forest area. Right. Okay. He’s got this, he can totally do this. He has absolutely no time to lose, after all.</p>
<p>Yet as he’s getting up from his resting spot, he hears his phone go off. He raises a brow before taking the phone out of his pocket and answering the call without looking at the screen.</p>
<p>“Well good afternoon my absolutely strong and daring trainer!”</p>
<p>Ryuga does his best to hide his smile, but fails miserably. Thank Arceus no one can see him right now, at least.</p>
<p>“What’s up, Sento? I thought you were busy with lab work.”</p>
<p>“I was,” his voice is so easy going and relaxed, Ryuga could feel his nerves melt away. Sometimes he hates the effect Sento has on him, but it’s doing a good job right now of clearing his head as he continues his trek down the forest. “But I managed to finish early and—”</p>
<p>“Hold on. <em> Finish? </em> You never just “finish” work. Usually I drag you out of that lab!” Ryuga hears a laugh on the other end of the line, still effortless and calm. But he won’t be distracted so easily. “What’s going on?”</p>
<p>“I like your smile, by the way. Makes you look like an idiot.”</p>
<p>Ryuga freezes and takes a quick survey of his surroundings. Without missing a beat, Sento drops in from above, his Drifblim following close behind him. Ah, so this is what he meant. Ryuga pockets his phone and (gently) punches Sento’s shoulder, making him yelp.</p>
<p>“I compliment you and you hit me?”</p>
<p>“I thought I was a muscle head, not an idiot,” Ryuga dodges the question and smirks. “You should be back at the lab. You don’t think I can do this?”</p>
<p>“Don’t be ridiculous,” Sento dusts off his shoulder, making Ryuga roll his eyes. “I know you can, I just thought you’d be lost. Of course, here I am, right as always, since I caught you <em> actually </em> using your pokedex. Oh, what would you do without me!”</p>
<p>If Ryuga could roll his eyes harder, he would.</p>
<p>“I’m not lost. I just… didn’t think finding pokemon would be so hard!” Ryuga releases a frustrated sigh, to which Sento laughs at. Great. Now his cheeks feel warm because Sento’s laugh is honestly music to his ears in comparison to the silence of the forest.</p>
<p>“That’s all right Ryuga. Thankfully, your wonderful, smart, handsome, and amazing boyfriend is here to help—”</p>
<p>“One more word and I’m going to punch you again.”</p>
<p>Sento smirks at that. Oh no.</p>
<p>“Only if it’s a punch on the mouth with your mouth—” Ryuga immediately hits Sento’s shoulder again, gentler than before, and walks ahead. He can hear whines from Sento in the distance, but he knows the researcher will follow along soon. He smiles at that.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you even sure she wants this? You know, she already has a pretty powerful team,” Ryuga and Sento have wandered throughout the entire forest already, the sun setting in quickly. Ryuga has been hunting all day since this is currently his only day off from official Elite Four business, but also time is cutting close. It’s no wonder Sento came along as well to help out, but even just the two of them together doesn’t seem to give them any luck. </p>
<p>“You think I wouldn’t know my sister better than anyone?” Sento’s voice carries some exhaustion in it, but not enough to make it sound like he’s ready to throw in the towel just yet. Ryuga does love that about him, how far he’s willing to go for the ones he cares about. It’s not that Ryuga doubts Sento’s idea, but maybe they could consider… a less time consuming back up plan. “If we can find this pokemon, I’d consider that a success.”</p>
<p>“I’m starting to think this is more for your own research and less of a birthday present for Misora,” Ryuga comments, following Sento along. He’s quick to brush Ryuga’s comment to the side, which means there’s some nugget of truth to what Ryuga had said. But he’s not about to impose on his boyfriend’s familial relationships. Like Sento said, he knows his own sister best.</p>
<p>“Aren’t shiny variants of pokemon like, stupid rare anyway? I’ve been running around in this forest the whole day and haven’t seen anything like it.”</p>
<p>“Yes, the chance of running into a shiny variant of <em> any </em> pokemon is incredibly small. It doesn’t help that we are looking for a specific one too.”</p>
<p>“Making the chances even smaller?”</p>
<p>“Precisely,” Sento bends down for the thousandth time that day, laying down another berry. Ryuga has noticed Sento doing this for the last few hours. He figured as a researcher, Sento is best at drawing out the right pokemon with the right conditions. But every time Ryuga looks at the berries, his stomach growls loudly and he has to stop himself from plucking them off the ground. However this time, Sento hears the noise, and turns over to look at Ryuga. “Have you eaten at all today?”</p>
<p>“Only before coming to the forest… I didn’t think it’d be an all day expedition.”</p>
<p>Sento sighs and signals for Ryuga to follow him to a secluded spot in the forest. From there, they can keep an eye on the planted berry bait, and also take another rest by sitting on the ground. Sento reaches into his bag and digs out a rice ball and tosses it over to Ryuga. His eyes sparkle at the snack as he immediately tears open the wrapping and digs right in. It won’t be enough to fully satisfy his hunger, but it’ll hold him off for another hour or so, if he’s lucky.</p>
<p>“You seriously came in here without any food?”</p>
<p>“I really didn’t think it’d take <em> this </em> long!” At that, Sento begins to laugh and Ryuga smiles a bit before throwing a grain of rice at the other man. “Hey! Don’t laugh at me! I’ve never gone pokemon hunting before. I just catch and go! Can you blame me?!”</p>
<p>Sento smiles warmly at Ryuga before shaking his head. “No actually, I can’t. That’s why I came, because I knew you’d be lost without me~” He winks right after saying that and Ryuga is both annoyed and charmed. Dammit. He brings a hand to cover the lower half of his face, pretending to still be chewing but really he doesn’t want Sento to tease him more for blushing or smiling.</p>
<p>Except Sento grabs Ryuga’s hand and moves it away from his face, and stares directly into his eyes. Dammit! Why is Sento such a cheeky bastard!? Ryuga can’t handle this much teasing in one sitting, not without dishing it back—</p>
<p>Before he could though, the ruffled sounds of leaves and quiet munching stopped both of them instantly. Ryuga and Sento immediately move their attention to the planted berry bait and both smile widely at the sight of fluffy pink fur.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Misora arrives back to her apartment after a long day of work, she did <em> not </em> expect to see her brother or Ryuga having an argument over <em> ribbon colors. </em> </p>
<p>“Obviously it should be blue! Like, ya know, the softer kind? She likes that color, doesn’t she?”</p>
<p>“Don’t be an idiot Banjou, <em> pink </em> is her favorite color! Wouldn’t it make more sense to have the ribbon match the present?”</p>
<p>Misora stares at the scene in front of her, crossing her arms before releasing a sigh. Why did she give a copy of her key to Sento to begin with? Definitely not for situations like these. She loudly clears her throat, announcing her presence to the two men and stares at them. When they turn to look at her, she sighs again.</p>
<p>“Why are you fighting about ribbons in my apartment? I know that can’t be why you two came all the way to Jubilife for.”</p>
<p>Ryuga and Sento looked at Misora then at each other before attempting to recollect themselves. In other circumstances, Misora would consider this a welcomed sight; but her region wide tour has taken a lot out of her. In fact, she wasn’t due back to Jubilife for another day, but she wanted to surprise Sawa… Instead, now <em> she’s </em> surprised, especially as she notices the wrapped pokeball behind the two bickering about what possible excuse they could have for being in Misora’s apartment when she was supposed to be away. She raises a brow and walks over to them, but slips between to grab the curious pokeball. Neither Sento nor Ryuga were quick enough to stop her, as she steps away from them and examines the (crudely) wrapped ball in her hands. There’s a tag (if one could call it that) hanging off one of the ribbons, and sees both Sento’s and Ryuga’s handwriting on each side of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Wishing you the best of birthdays to a wonderful sister and equally powerful champion. I know you get lonely on the road, away from all of us. I thought a new friend might help with that. I know he can’t replace any of us, but a new friend never hurts. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> —Sento.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Happy birthday Misora! You can’t say we haven’t done anything for you! We really went out of our way to get this cute guy, all for you! So don’t be sad when you’re traveling around and showing people how strong you are! We’re always here for you! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> —Banjou.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Misora looks back at the pokeball in her hands and then back up to the two in front of her, nervous and worried. Misora can’t help but smile warmly as she unwraps the pokeball, noticing the small stickers attached to the top: <em> BEST! </em> She giggles at the message and when she’s done with the last of the ribbons, she calls forth her new friend.</p>
<p>Her eyes swell with tears as she sees a beautifully fluffy and pink buneary, who’s curiously looking around the room. He recognizes Sento and Ryuga, but when he sees Misora, the buneary waves at her and offers her a smile. Misora smiles back.</p>
<p>Sento beams with pride and nudges at Ryuga.</p>
<p>“Told you she’d love it.”</p>
<p>Ryuga rolls his eyes and shrugs.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you can me find on twt @ mythxl !! tysm again for reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>